Una historia entre dos viejas amigas
by Aidan Schrodinger
Summary: LEMON Adaptación de la historia de Souyu Jumonji publicada en Fictionpress. Cinco años después, Elza Grey recuerda sus días en el colegio y lo que vivió al lado de su gran amor: Michiru Kaioh.


Queridos lectores, les traigo una ligera adaptación —porque sólo cambié los nombres y detalles sin relevancia— de una excelente historia publicada en Fictionpress. Debo decir, que aunque intenté contactar a la autora para no hacer nada incorrecto, no obtuve respuesta, y aunque dudé en publicarla por la falta de autorización, creo que tan interesante historia debe ser leída y reconocida, es por eso que se las comparto, para que dejen sus comentarios a la autora, que puede que los lea, puede que no, pero trama tan original, tan realista y tan bien narrada no podía ser dejada en el olvido, así que, si conocen a la autora muestren sus respetos —si es que les gustó la historia, claro— o avísenle sobre su publicación aquí, si le place, se quedará, si no, será retirada a petición suya. Sin más, **la siguiente historia y personajes son propiedad de sus legítimos autores y es usado sólo con fines de entretenimiento y difusión.**

* * *

 **UNA HISTORIA ENTRE DOS VIEJAS AMIGAS**

Por: **Souyu Jumonji.**

 **Publicada en Fictionpress el 29 de marzo de 2005.**

 **Elza Grey**

Es increíble. Es realmente increíble como el pasar de los años no hace mella en ti. Sigues tan hermosa como hace cinco años. Claro. Contando que antes no eras la más hermosa de todas las que he visto, para mí lo eras. Eras la persona más bella que había conocido en mi vida, aquella que movía todo el suelo a mí alrededor... Esa, que no salía de mi mente ni de mis pensamientos... Y que no lo hizo durante dos años enteros... Aún después de que me rompiste el corazón.

Nah... Eso no importa ahora. Ahora te he vuelto a ver después de cinco años y te sigo viendo tan linda como entonces... Aunque sea tan sólo en mi mente —y según mi opinión—.

Fuiste un amor imposible. Pienso ahora con cierta melancolía. Después de todo, me da tristeza que dos buenas amigas como lo éramos nosotras, mandáramos todo al infierno por una tonta discusión. Pero yo tuve la culpa. Lo sé. Y sé que tú lo sabes también.

Me abrazo más a mi acompañante, y no puedo evitar que los recuerdos invadan mi mente mientras veo tus caderas andar suavemente al compás de esa linda falda rosada —sonrío... Y pensar que nunca te gustó el rosado—.

Siempre fuiste más femenina que yo... Y aficionada a los hombres como pocas veces lo fui yo. A veces creía que eras una de esas niñas sádicas que, debajo de sus lentes gruesos y excelentes calificaciones, escondían un montón de fantasías y deseos reprimidos. Y por lo visto, no me equivoqué. Y quizás fue eso lo que me llevó a meter la pata del modo en que lo hice. Éramos totalmente antagónicas. Tú eras la estudiosa, la amable, la responsable... La perfecta. Quien vestía ropas ajustadas y suéteres de colores —cualquiera menos rosado— escotes y se arreglaba el cabello con accesorios. Te pintabas las uñas y también te molestabas en maquillarte, para tratar de hacer tu —según tú misma—, horrenda cara más aceptable. Claro que para mí nunca fuiste fea. No eras hermosa, pero no eras fea. Por supuesto que eso ya lo dije. Eras atractiva a tu modo. Tú único e inusual modo. Tenías una extraña forma de ser _linda_. Nunca tuve palabras para describirte, pero ahora parece que las he encontrado. Jamás te consideré vacía ni mucho menos aburrida. Tenías tus manías —así como yo la mías— y me acostumbré a ellas. Haciéndolas parte de tu —según yo—, incomparable atractivo. Pero yo... Era un completo desastre.

Es posible que fuera bonita —eso decían los chicos— pero jamás me molesté en demostrarlo. Ropas anchas, jeans, zapatos de goma, chaquetas, gorras y artículos deportivos de tonos oscuros eran mi _look_. Mi cabello siempre fue corto —me lo dejé crecer cuando te marchaste— y el maquillaje nunca mostró huellas en mi rostro —quizás eso si haya cambiado, recuerdo tener un pequeño _lipstick_ en mi cartera—. También era violenta y de carácter rebelde —una marimacha, en lenguaje popular— la completa frustración de mis padres. Mis calificaciones no iban muy lejos, siempre me copiaba. Aunque en lo que era realmente buena —deportes y física— siempre sacaba buenas notas. Por supuesto, nunca mejores que las tuyas. Eso nunca me frustró. Éramos un buen equipo. Y como bien dicen: lo polos opuestos se atraen. Hm... Creo que eso también fue un factor importante en lo que pasó.

Empezamos a andar juntas después de un cierto incidente en una clase. Un chico te estaba molestando —y como buena cabeza caliente que soy— me levanté a enfrentarlo. No por ti —soy sincera— sino porque las palabras de ese charlatán me tenían harta. Le di su buen puñetazo, para que aprendiera a respetar. Y como buen chico incrédulo ante una chica fuerte —hm... Ya mencioné marimacha, creo— se fue corriendo a lloriquear. Sin embargo, no salí tan triunfante. Él también me pegó duro —Si, hubo intercambio— pero me hice la fuerte. Tú te diste cuenta. Me seguiste hasta el baño, donde me sostuve el abdomen y apareciste con tus ojos brillantes agradeciéndome el gesto. Te miré con indiferencia, eras una tonta nerd en mi vasta opinión. Pero acepté el agradecimiento, eso y que me invitaste a comer. Ahí fue donde descubrí —por primera vez— que eras una caja de sorpresas.

Tu carácter y temas de conversación no iban para nada con tu forma de vestir —al menos eso es lo que había creído—. Me di cuenta que eras bastante inteligente e interesante. Congeniamos en varias cosas y me sorprendió que te gustaran los fenómenos paranormales, cosas que a mí me apasionaban y que nunca había conseguido a alguien con quien conversar al respecto. Creo que eso hizo que empezaras a gustarme.

Nunca nos despegábamos. Hacíamos todos los trabajos juntas e íbamos al cine casi todos los viernes según mi poder económico. Alquilábamos películas y cada fin de mes, iba a tu casa a verlas y a quedarme a dormir. Eras la primera persona con quien me daba esos lujos. Nunca nadie me había dado la oportunidad.

Te enojabas conmigo cuando me veías fumar —recuerdo con una sonrisa—, decías que me iba a dar cáncer y me moriría como una estúpida. Yo simplemente replicaba que algún día me moriría, así que no importaba si lo adelantaba. Debo admitirlo. Tenía grandes problemas familiares. Pero empecé a hacerlos llevaderos desde que tú estuviste a mi lado. Jamás te lo conté, jamás lloré en tus brazos, pero mi mundo se hacía más hermoso sólo con verte el rostro cada mañana al llegar al colegio. Eras mi liberación, esa cosa bella que te hace sonreír con su mundo de fantasías e ilusiones.

Tú eras la mata de la pureza —volví a sonreír— no bebías ni fumabas, porque según tú eso sólo llevaba a la auto perdición y destrucción. Y además, eso sólo lo hacían las personas que no podían con sus vidas —y tú eras muy fuerte como para caer en eso—. Tenías mucha razón. Yo fumaba y bebía como una desquiciada —hasta una vez llegué a drogarme—. Pero al oírte, me dabas las fuerzas y la voluntad para dejarlo. Gracias a ti dejé de fumar —y a mi actual pareja le debo el dejar de beber, es tan insoportable como tú—.

Nunca te vi perder el control. Nunca te vi llorar, ni gritar de frustración —ni de rabia, ni de nada—, ni golpear con fuerza. Lo único que evidenciaba tus arranques de ira, era el brillo furioso en tus ojos y esa frialdad y dureza con la que respondías a los comentarios. No era fácil hacerte sentir acorralada, tanto como para que perdieras el control y desbordaras una cantidad inigualable de sentimientos nunca vistos en ti. Pero claro, siempre tuve la culpa de que precisamente conmigo, mostraras lo peor de ti.

Fruncí el ceño un poco y levanté mi vista hacia ti. Seguías ahí, con tu falda rosada, de pie y al parecer esperando por alguien. Tu cabello aguamarina se mueve por el viento y siento tu rostro voltear imperceptiblemente para volver a su posición original. Hm... Parece que me has visto y reconocido. Sonrío con cierta burla —y también cierto amargor—.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta la persona a mi lado—. Te noto rara.

—Estoy bien... Sólo me pareció ver a alguien conocido.

—¿Alguien bueno o alguien malo? —Siguió con una mirada suspicaz—. No quiero que nada arruine nuestro día.

—Tómalo con calma —sonrío—. Por muy malo que fuese, nadie arruinará nuestro aniversario.

—Así que admites que es alguien malo —sonríes con complicidad—. ¿Dónde está?

Con la mano extendida señalé —Ya... Sé de sobra que es de mala educación— el sitio donde estabas de pie. Se quedó viéndote, con ojos apacibles y tranquilos, hasta que arrugó el entrecejo.

—Hn... Creo que se quién es.

—Sí, es quien tú crees.

Porque conoce esa historia. Hace medio año se la conté bañada en lágrimas y fue la primera vez que alguien me abrazó para consolarme por un corazón roto —fue también cuando la relación se volvió seria y me di cuenta que estaba enamorada nuevamente—.

Me abrazó protectoramente y me besó la cabeza. Sabía que estaba recordando todo, y prefirió no hablar más, entendió que debía superar tu visión y —sobretodo— superar la invasión de los recuerdos de esa trágica noche. Como ya había dicho, jamás te vi perder el control. Hasta esa noche.

Las semanas anteriores los chicos del colegio habían estado planificando una fiesta, una a la que quisiste asistir. Yo no me negué, también quería ir. Para ese entonces, yo ya sabía lo que sentía por ti y quería estar a tu lado todo lo que pudiese, sin dar luces de mis sentimientos. Fue divertido, al comienzo. Ya no fumaba así que me dediqué a beber. Tú, por no desentonar, decidiste beber unos tragos... Muy pocos por supuesto. Yo fui testigo de ello.

Pero no sé qué pasó. Te fuiste un momento y cuando volviste estabas completamente destrozada. Tenías los ojos aguados y cara de querer matar gente. Me asusté —lo juro— y sobre todo cuando empezaste a beber sin control y sin decir palabra. Te hablé, traté de reflexionar contigo, y lo único que saqué fueron frases hipadas sobre el chico que te gustaba —Oh si... Te gustaba un chico— acostándose con otra.

Me sorprendí, pero aún así, en esos momentos no lloraste. Demostraste dolor, pero no botaste ni una sola lágrima. Quise consolarte, pero mi férrea personalidad no me dejó acercarme. Y sólo pude estar ahí, contigo, compartiendo unas buenas cantidades de licor descontrolado.

Recuerdo que llegó un momento en el que empezaste a parecer mareada. Yo no lo estaba —tenía cierta experiencia con el alcohol— y me acerqué a sostenerte. Te reías y te burlabas de tu propia desgracia. De que tu total falta de atractivo había hecho que Darien —el chico que te gustaba— se fuera con Serena, quien poseía mejores dotes —eso no lo niego, era muy linda... Pero si la vieras ahora—.

Me enojé, sentí la rabia recorrer cada uno de mis sentidos —¿mencioné ya que soy una cabeza caliente?— y agarré tu rostro con una de mis manos. Te miré directamente a los ojos y te dije que eso no era verdad.

Sonreíste con burla pero yo pude ver claramente la profundidad de tu tristeza. Sentí rabia y celos de ese maldito chico. Tanto que quise golpearlo. Pero tu voz me detuvo, decías que no te mintiera, que eras horrible y que no valías la pena como mujer. No sé que fue, realmente, pero eso movió algo dentro de mí. Sentí la necesidad de hacerte sentir valiosa, que eras la mujer más excitante que conocía y de borrarte ese dolor acuoso que bailaba dentro de tus ojos. Quise hacerte mía —Aunque suene pervertido—.

Te abracé y te quedaste quieta —algo de raciocinio quedaba en ti, supongo—. Al separarme miré fijamente a tus ojos e hice el comienzo de lo que me condenaría más tarde: te besé. Tus labios eran dulces —creo que era un labial sabor a cereza—, y el olor de tu perfume mezclado con el cóctel volvió aún más locos mis sentidos. Profundicé el beso, trataba de entrar en ti sólo con mi lengua, de hacerte abrir los labios y explorar esa cavidad caliente y húmeda que debía ser tu boca, con sabor a licor. Acariciaba tus hombros con mis manos, tocando la suavidad de tu piel y creando un roce de tus senos con los míos, por la cercanía del contacto. Estaba como loca, quería cada vez más y más... Pero tú no me respondías.

Iba a separarme —llevada por un dejo de desilusión— pero tus manos tomaron mi rostro y abriste tu boca, moviendo tus labios y tu lengua en una clara muestra de tu inexperiencia en este campo. Haciéndome sonreír y saltar de la felicidad dentro de mi mente.

Debí haberme dado cuenta entonces, de que quizás era el alcohol quien guiaba tus pasos y de que tu raciocinio no estaba tan bien como creía. También debí notar, que eso acabaría mal... Realmente _muy mal_. Pero me sentía tan bien y tan feliz, que nada importó en ese momento. Me correspondías. Tú, la chica que me gustaba y que creía inalcanzable —que realmente lo eras— me correspondía. No, nada más importaba.

Nos separamos —respirar es importante— y te miré ilusionada a los ojos. Estaban brillantes —la adrenalina, he de suponer— y tus labios resplandecían jugosos. Iba a saltar a besarte nuevamente, cuando una idea me asaltó.

—Vamos a mi casa —recuerdo que dije—. No hay nadie y estaremos más cómodas.

Seguías ausente —cosa que no noté en ese instante—, pero asentiste. Realmente no sé cómo no me di cuenta de que no sabías lo que hacías.

Llegamos en poco tiempo. No era muy lejos. Y te sentaste en el sofá mientras yo fui por unas botellas de vodka. ¿Mis padres? Hn, que importaban. No estarían por unos días, era lo único que sabía. Lo que me importaba en ese momento eras tú, sentada en ese sillón, con tus manos sobre tus rodillas y tiritando de frío.

Cerré la ventana, que dejaron abierta y fui hacia ti. Puse las botellas y los vasos sobre la mesita de enfrente y me senté a tu lado. Diste un respingo cuando puse la mano sobre tu muslo, pero te calmaste de inmediato. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba por tu mente —y no me molesté por saberlo, tampoco—.

Aunque sabía que cometía un error —lo pensé, juro que lo pensé— no me detuve, y empecé a acariciarte. Te tumbé sobre el mueble y me coloqué encima de ti, volví a poner mis labios sobre los tuyos y como antes, no te negaste. Puse todo mi peso en ti, sintiendo la calidez de tu cuerpo y el verdadero volumen de tu pecho, que no pude resistir el tocar. Me incorporé un poco y te miré de arriba hacia abajo, admirando tu linda silueta —mal cuerpo no tenías—.

Volví a besarte, y colocándome entre tus piernas acaricié tus muslos y fui ascendiendo hasta tu torso, tocando tu abdomen para luego volver a posar mis manos sobre tus senos, tomándolos con delicadeza. En algún momento posaste tus manos sobre mi espalda, trazando círculos indefinidos que me hicieron estremecer.

Me levanté, y completamente decidida a hacerte lo que yo quisiera —error... craso error—, me empecé a quitar la chaqueta y luego la camisa, quedándome en brasier. Me miraste con los ojos nublados y te repusiste del sillón, quedándote sentada, esperando. Me mordí los labios, sabía que te estabas entregando —por la razón errónea, pero lo estabas haciendo— y me arrodillé a tu nivel. Tocaste mi rostro, mi cuello y llegaste a mis senos, gemí suavemente por ello. Sonreíste, y llevando tus manos a mi espalda, desabrochaste mi sostén, pudiendo ver mi torso en todo su esplendor. Me admiraste y, no sé qué te impulsó —y no quiero saberlo ya a estas alturas—, pero te bajaste a la altura de mis senos y empezaste a besarlos y lamerlos, chupando con fuerza mis pezones. Haciéndome gemir sin control.

Te alejé, y volví a besarte, para luego quitarte tu franela escotada y descubrir que no llevabas sujetador. Me relamí y repetí tu acto, también pasé mi lengua por tu pecho, soplando y haciéndote estremecer.

No fue mucho, realmente, porque pronto fui a deshacerte de los pantalones. Los desabroché y escurrí por tus piernas con una facilidad abrumadora. Que bellas eran —sí que lo eran— y las acaricié con mis manos, con mucha devoción —¡que tonta era!— Levanté la vista y observé tu ropa interior negra, me sonreí, venías preparada para estar con Darien ¿no? Me enfurecí del pensamiento, y en un arranque, tomé la prenda y la saqué de tu cuerpo, dejándote desnuda ante mis ojos. Te quejaste por lo brusco del movimiento, pero tu visión sin ropa me dejó sin habla.

Me miraste ceñuda, primer acto de cierta conciencia en toda la noche, y me levantaste con brusquedad. Rompiendo el encanto que tu cuerpo tuvo sobre mí. Me tiraste sobre el sofá y te pusiste de pie, con rapidez me deshiciste de mis zapatos, mis medias y mis pantalones, dejándome solo con mi pequeño bóxer -sí, me gustan-. Me quedé sorprendida, no me esperé tal acto de tu parte, pero verte de pie desnuda era algo que me gustó en demasía —me avergüenzo de lo tonta que era hace cinco años—.

Me incorporé, no iba a dejarte toda la acción, y te volví a acostar en el mueble. Estando de pie, me desnudé completamente para luego volver a posarme sobre tu cuerpo. Tocando directamente todo aquello que con la ropa no podía.

Gemimos ambas, del delicioso contacto, la fricción de tus senos desnudos con los míos era indescriptible. Me volvía loca de sólo pensar en ir aún más lejos. Y lo hice, tocando entre tus muslos llegué a tu entrepierna, donde palpé la zona más íntima de tu cuerpo. Levantaste tu torso, del placer que te dio el toque. Volví a morderme los labios y yendo más profundo, introduje mis dedos en ti, notando como abrías tus piernas pidiéndome más. Me alcé un poco por sobre ti sosteniéndome en mis rodillas, y mientras que con una mano tocaba tu interior, con la otra bordeaba tus senos, pellizcando tus pezones.

Sentí un líquido entre mis piernas, yo también estaba muy excitada y necesitaba un poco de ti. Tomé una de tus manos y abriendo tus ojos, notaste lo que te pedía, dirigiendo tu mano hacia mi zona baja y penetrándome con tus dedos, haciendo temblar y casi caer del sofá.

Estuvimos un rato así, tocándonos sólo con los dedos, cuando nos detuve y te senté en el sillón. Me agaché delante de ti y abrí tus piernas, colocando mi cabeza entre ellas lo suficiente como para poder tocarte con mi lengua. Sentí un gran estremecimiento de tu parte, y como levantabas tus piernas y las ponías sobre mis hombros atrayéndome hacia ti.

Te lamí lo más profundo que pude, probando tu sabor y sintiendo tus temblores de placer. Llegó un momento en el que apoyaste todo tu peso en mí por unos instantes y luego te dejaste caer sobre el respaldar del mueble totalmente agotada. Sabía que te había llegado el orgasmo.

Te dejé descansar, observándote hermosa con tu cuerpo bañado en sudor. Te incorporaste y sonreíste pícara, tirándome en el asiento y abriendo mis piernas también. Jadeé con fuerza cuando sentí tú húmeda lengua tocarme por ahí, y como lamías con fuerza y profundidad. Realmente no resistí mucho tiempo, me movía con insistencia hacia adelante hasta que en un momento sentí un gran estallido dentro de mí, temblé con fuerza arqueando mi columna hacia arriba. Hasta que todo terminó y caí de nuevo, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Cuando me repuse, giré mi rostro hacia ti y te vi somnolienta, que de casualidad podías mantener tus ojos abiertos. Te sonreí con ternura, y poniéndome de pie y tomando tu mano, te llevé a mi habitación. Te recosté y luego me tiré a tu lado, nos arropé y dándote un beso en la frente, ambas nos dejamos llevar por el sueño.

¿Cómo iba a suponer yo, que cuando despertara sería el comienzo de una de las experiencias más horribles de toda mi vida? No, no podía saberlo.

Y aunque antes afirmé que no te había visto perder el control hasta esa noche, eso no es verdad. Te vi perder el control, llevada por el despecho. Pero realmente no te vi enfurecida y violenta hasta unas semanas después. Que fue cuando volví a verte en el colegio. Porque cuando abrí mis ojos aquel día, tú ya te habías desaparecido de mi casa.

Estabas ahí, esperándome en el desierto salón de clases, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fuertemente fruncido. Hasta tenías un mohín en la comisura de tus labios. Cuando vi tu mirada, cargada de rabia, supe que no podría escapar... Ni dar excusas sobre lo sucedido.

—Hey... —dije tentativamente—. Hola.

—Hola —respondiste bruscamente—. Tenemos que hablar. Ni creas que vas a escapar de esto.

—Yo no fui quien no vino por dos semanas —contesté altivamente.

—Sí, tienes razón —aceptó—. Tú faltaste una.

Tragué fuerte ante esa aseveración. Era verdad, yo también huí del asunto. No quería enfrentarla.

—Pero tú faltaste más, así que no hables.

—Falté, porque estaba pensando muy bien lo que iba a hacer contigo... Maldita abusadora.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Me dolió la acusación.

—No me mires así —continuó—. Sabes perfectamente que abusaste de mí, Elza, ¡yo estaba borracha! ¿Me oíste bien? ¡Estaba BORRACHA! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?!

—Yo... —tartamudeé. Realmente no sabía qué decir. Salvo que era verdad, estaba tan ilusionada que no medí las consecuencias de mis actos. Ahora estaba por perderla para siempre—. Yo estaba borracha también.

—Estabas consciente de lo que pasaba, que no soy idiota —me interrumpió—. ¡Sé perfectamente que clase de mujer eres! ¡Sé todo sobre ti! ¡Lo sé TODO!

—¿Cómo...? —Alcancé a decir, aturdida. Aterrorizada. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía saber ella todos los secretos que tanto me esmeré en ocultarle? ¿Todo eso que no quería que supiera para que no destruyera nuestra bonita amistad?

—Sí, lo sé —corroboró—. Mucha gente me ha contado cosas sobre ti. Yo no quería creerlas, ni tampoco quería preguntarte, pero parece que esa noche tú misma te encargaste de responderme. Maldita lesbiana.

Me dejó sin palabras. No podía creerlo. Más que el hecho de que supiera la verdad, me dolió la forma en la que me llamó. Me hizo aguar los ojos, temblaba del dolor y el miedo. No pude más que sentarme en el pupitre más cercano. Anonadada.

—¿Tenías experiencia en el asunto, verdad? —Volvió a increparme—. ¡¿Lo sabías todo, no es cierto?!

—Sí, es cierto —respondí llevada por un impulso. De nada valía ahora que lo negara... Ya todo estaba sobre la mesa—. No era mi primera vez, no eres la primera y si, lo he hecho muchas veces.

—Maldita cínica —susurraste con rencor. Tus ojos brillaban furiosos—. ¡¿No podías mantener tu enfermedad lejos de mí?! ¡¿Irte a revolcar con esas sucias en vez de conmigo?! ¡¿Por qué tenías que meterme en ese asqueroso mundo?!

No podía ser... Tú no podías estar diciendo eso. No. No tú. No tú, mi Michiru perfecta. Tú que me sonreías a cada instante. Que me inundabas con tus ideas locas. Tú que me decías que no querías separarte de mí cuando se acabara el curso. ¿Por qué estaba pasando eso? ¡¿Por qué?!

Una lágrima inadvertida cayó por mi mejilla. En verdad no podía creerlo. Y mi dolor ya no podía ser retenido.

—¡No llores! ¡Sucia mentirosa! —Continuaste. Letal—. ¡Yo te quería! ¿Lo sabías? ¡Yo te amaba! ¡Pero SÓLO COMO MI AMIGA! —Sollozó—. ¿Sabes? Me gané una beca para irme a estudiar a Londres —me sorprendí—. ¡Y estuve a punto de rechazarla sólo por ti! ¡Porque quería que estudiáramos juntas! ¡Porque sé que estás sola y que me necesitas! ¡Pero no de esta forma! ¡NO! ¡Y mucho menos después de que abusaste de mí de esa forma! ¡Te odio! ¡A mí me gustan SÓLO los chicos! ¡TE ODIO! —Ambas llorábamos sin control alguno, temblando a causa de nuestros sentimientos—. Pero ahora me voy. ¡Me largo de aquí! ¡Jamás nos volveremos a ver! Y mientras termina el curso, ¡te agradezco que no te me acerques de nuevo! ¡NO me TOQUES! Sucia... No quiero volver a tenerte cerca.

Y te fuiste. Dejándome sola y hecha un mar de llanto en el salón. Con el corazón y el alma completamente destrozados. Desilusionados. No podía creer que alguien tan dulce como tú había podido decirme eso —Ya sé, las apariencias engañan—.

Pero así fue. No tuve la fuerza para ir y decirte lo que sentía, para refutarte y explicarte todo. Preferí que todo se quedara así, porque descubrí que no valías la pena —o quizás esa era yo—, y porque ya todo estaba destruido. Te hice caso, en lo que quedó del año, no te busqué ni te toqué. Y si nos dirigíamos la palabra o nos cruzábamos, era sólo para lo estrictamente necesario y con motivos netamente estudiantiles.

Hasta que te fuiste. Y me quedé descorazonada viendo el cielo todo ese maldito día —sí, que tonta era, lo sé—. Decidí cambiar, y preferiblemente, que fuera radicalmente.

Me dejé crecer el cabello y empezar a usar ropas un poco más ajustadas. Reacomodé un poco mi personalidad. Aunque no fue mucho realmente, pero fue lo suficiente como para que mis padres se alegraran un poco conmigo y mi rebeldía. Estudié Ingeniería de Informática. Descubrí que era muy buena en esa materia, y fue donde conocí a mi actual pareja. Quien me ayudó a superar el amargo sabor del desamor, dándome una nueva ilusión. Una ilusión que hoy, está cumpliendo su primer año de maravillosas experiencias.

Me abracé más fuerte. Y sonreí feliz, amo tanto a Ariel, es tan dulce conmigo. Se parece en algunas cosas a ti, pero también es diferente. Aunque, a pesar de todo, es bastante irónico que seamos pareja.

Volví a verte con tu faldita rosada —no puedo dejar de verla, me sorprende que la lleves—. Pareces un poco harta de esperar. Pero por lo visto ya terminó, una chica rubia llega corriendo a tu lado. Ella tiene unos jeans y una camisa negra de manga larga sobre una ajustada blanca. Trae el cabello corto, como un varón. Alcé una ceja. Me recuerda a mí hace unos años —actualmente mi cabello me da por la mitad de la espalda—.

Pero alcé ambas cejas por la sorpresa cuando vi como te abrazaba y te daba un beso profundo en la boca. Noté un respingo de Ariel, parece que también se sorprendió.

Ustedes se separaron, y vi la ilusión en tus hermosos ojos azules. Aunque también noté tu rubor y una cierta mirada nerviosa hacia mi dirección.

Hm... Creo que has captado la ironía.

—Vaya... —dijo Ariel—. ¿No se suponía que era hetero la amiga?

—Sí —y di una carcajada—. Yo también lo creía.

Te volteaste y me dirigiste una mirada fija. Yo también te miré. Y con tus labios me susurraste algo, que para mí fue un _"lo siento"_ y me sonreíste, para luego voltearte hacia tu chica.

Y se fueron, tú y tu _novia_ abrazadas por la cintura. Y sonreí con dulzura. Ya no podía odiarte, después de todo, te ayudé a descubrir la verdad. Y sólo pude desearte felicidad. Porque por tu mirada, debes sentir por ella lo que yo siento por Ariel.

Hn... Las vueltas que da la vida. Tú, Michiru, que te decías ser heterosexual, amante de los chicos, resultaste ser lesbiana.

—Ya va siendo hora de irnos a casa —dije—. ¿No, Ariel?

—Claro —me sonrió—. Tengo que prepararte ese sushi que tanto te gusta.

—¡Que rico! —Exclamé feliz—. ¡Vámonos!

Y abrazados, Ariel y yo, nos fuimos a nuestro departamento.

Hn... Que irónico —repito—. Yo, Elza, que creía ser lesbiana y estuve enamorada de mi mejor amiga, resulté ser —al menos— bisexual.

Porque sí. Ariel. Es un chico.

Es mi novio.

 **Souyu Jumonji.  
** 27 de Marzo de 2005.

* * *

 **NOTA DE AS:**

Lectores, lo que acaban de leer es una historia que anteriormente había publicado pero la retiré pensando que no es de mi autoría, pero de casualidad encontré una linda imagen para la portada y no quise desaprovecharla, además de que siempre he pensado que Elza Grey es un personaje no explotado, y alguien muy importante en la vida de nuestras heroínas Haruka y Michiru, y debo añadir, que al leer esta historia de nuevo, no pude más que impactarme otra vez, está muy bien llevada y quise compartirla con los nuevos lectores, espero que como a mí, les haya gustado.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios para la autora y si conocen otra historia impactante que hayan visto en algún otro lado, compártanla con nosotros en la sección de reviews.

¡Ah! Y si quieren leer algo "reciente" de mi autoría, en la "bio" o perfil de autor, encontrarán el link a una breve historia original, se llama "El gato de Schrodinger", a quién le gusten los gatos o tenga mascotas seguro la entenderá.

Sin más.

Saludos y felices lecturas. xD


End file.
